Pretty in Pink
by princess narnia
Summary: Tracy and Mrs. Turnblad head to a department store straight after getting ‘outfitted’ at Mr. Pinky’s. While waiting for Edna to pay the bill at the store, she is surprised by a familiar face. LinkTracy, fluffy oneshot, Tracy's pov.


**Summary: **This little one-shot was inspired by the song _Welcome to the 60s_. Tracy and Mrs. Turnblad head to a department store straight after getting 'outfitted' at Mr. Pinky's. Their next stop is the Ice Palace, the best ice cream place in Baltimore. While waiting for Edna to pay the bill at the department store, she is surprised by a familiar face.  
A light, fluffy one-shot from Tracy's pov.  
**Spoilers: **None really coz it's based off the song and my crazy imagination. This one of those "wish this happened in the movie" scenes coz I'm a huge Link/Tracy shipper.

Enjoy! And of course, reviews/comments are loved.

Dedications: To my FF girlies, (esp my Taybear (HollywoodRose). Chats with you always bring on the bunnies!) Love you all, mwah

* * *

"Okay sweetie, you just wait here for me and I'll go settle the bill with the cashier." Edna Turnbald turned around on her heel and practically cha cha'd to the counter. 

"Ok, mama" she nodded and grinned as she watched her plus sized mom do a jig.

It had been years since she'd seen her mom in her element and this was so refreshing. It was like Edna Turnblad had got a new lease of life after that moment of girl-power at Maybelle's gym. A good chat with Seaweed's plus sized mom and a round of dancing had changed Edna's way of thinking.

Her mom had taken her first bold steps out of the house and into the roaring 60s.

_And nobody's gonna keep my mama down, _Tracy thought.

After a successful trip to Mr. Pinky's store they had both been outfitted in matching ensembles made of shimmery, glitzy, pink fabric and had even got their hair done; Edna in a somewhat bouffant styles and Tracy with a classy up do. Now they were just wrapping up a mini shopping trip at another department store and had planned a girl's night out at the ice cream parlour.

Tracy was busy fishing in her new purse for the tube of pink lipstick she'd bought minutes ago that she didn't hear footsteps behind her.

"_Tracy Edna Turnblad!_" A male voice said in a chastising tone and Tracy gasped in surprise and looked over her shoulder.

"L-L-Link." She stuttered, still astonished.

Dressed fully in a dark suit, as was his trademark, there was no mistaking the boyishly cute Link Larkin.

"You scared me." She chastised him, but in a hushed whisper.

He just smiled impishly and walked towards her, that casual saunter of his making him look like he was walking to some rhythm that only he could hear.

_Whatever rhythm that is I wanna rumba with him…_

She tried to fight the swarm of butterflies that were doing somersaults in her stomach when he got so close she could see the twinkle in his baby-blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

"I'm just picking some stuff up for my dad." He shrugged and then his voice grew gentle. "Sorry if I startled you. "I thought I'd test out that whole '_Tracy Edna Turnblad_ thing'." The deviousness in his eyes was obvious. "Are you here alone?"

Tracy felt mischievous herself. "Actually, I'm here with _Edna Turnblad__ Sr_.

Link's eyes widened and he looked around.

Tracy had to giggle at his reaction. "She's over there by the counter."

"I'd better _behave_ then." He teased, looking at her naughtily.

_THUD, _Tracy gulped.

_If the ceiling fell on my head right now, I wouldn't know it. I'd be standing here blissfully ignorant and looking beautifully stupid!_

"Heh, yeah you'd better." She plucked up some courage.

Link gave her an appreciative once over, shrugged his shoulders and pouted with a little "hmmm" sound to indicate his approval. Tracy felt chills as his eyes came back up to meet hers. When he broke into a warm smile she relaxed a bit.

"Look at you." He said softly. He leaned forward so only she could hear him. "All dolled up, fancy new dress, new do…"

He paused and gently touched her immaculately done up hairdo, complete with pink baby roses tucked into the top.

"-flowers in your hair…" he continued.

_Oh Link…Link, Link…you're making me feel dizzy. Oh, touch my head again._

"Night on the town?" he asked. He glanced down. "I see you've got your dancing shoes on."

She felt something nudge the toe of her right shoe. Looking down she saw that the tip of his left shoe was touching it.

"Mama and I just picked these new outfits and thought we'd have a quiet girl's night out. We're gonna hit this ice cream place. It's supposed to be the best in town."

"The Ice Palace?" Link interrupted and Tracy nodded. "Their chocolate fudge sundae is to die for." His eyes seemed to linger on her face.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we'll get that then…" she said softly.

How she wanted to ask him to join the, but she didn't have the nerve.

_What if he says no?_

She began a bit hesitantly "Um, maybe…Link…" she tried to figure out what to say next because he was looking at her intently, obviously waiting for her to continue.

"Maybe you could…"

A light smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched her form the words.

"...join us" she finished, feeling her cheeks get warmer by the second.

"While I'd like nothing more than to say yes, I don't know what you're mama would say." He looked genuinely worried.

"Aww…" Tracy wanted to hug him. "Link, my mama's a real sweetheart. She was just a little surprised by the thought of...well…you."

"Y'know Tracy, I've replayed that scene in my head so many times now. Why didn't I just say 'hi' or something?" He shook his head and chuckled nervously.

Tracy couldn't resist teasing him. "Yeah, that little _Link Wink_ of yours might have been what worried my mama."

_Oh, why do I try to be smart? Right after it came out of my mouth I wish I could shove it straight back in there. _

"_Link Wink_?" He raised an eyebrow. "My wink has a _name_?"

"I don't know," she felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. "That's just what _I _call it…" And she'd done it yet again.

_Open mouth insert foot, complete with dancing shoe._

But Link's reaction surprised her. "Tracy Turnblad, you're _adorable_." He said, his lips widening into a grin.

"I was gonna go with silly." She shrugged, feeling sheepish. "But I'll take that."

She felt him touch her arm lightly and her pulse started racing at light speed. "Y'know I think I should speak to your mama sometime. I'd really like to ask her if I could take you out-"

"-Well Mr. Larkin, you can ask her mama whatever it is right now." Edna Turnblad seemed to appear out of the ether, something that wasn't normally possible considering her generous proportions.

Link just blinked for a second when he saw Edna's size 16 plus figure clad in a shimmery dress in the shade of pink as Tracy's.

"Um, M'am." he mumbled. "You remembered me…"

"Well, of course I did," She countered in her thick Baltimore accent. "A young fella winks at me in that manner, I'm sure to remember it. It stopped my heart for second but I think it's recovered."

Link wasn't quite sure what to say next and Edna Turnblad laughed good-naturedly. "I was just jokin' with ya honey." She winked.

Tracy bit back a smile. The new Edna Turnblad was already making Link blush. Wait till she got home. Her dad wouldn't know what hit him!

Link smiled nervously, then cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Can we start over, M'am? I'm Link Larkin and I'm _friends_ with you daughter." He glanced over at Tracy with a rather tender look which her mom seemed to notice.

Edna shook his hand firmly. "Edna Turnblad. And it's nice to meet you, young man."

Tracy felt a thrill run through her being. Her mama accepting Link meant the world to her.

_And Link is really making an effort despite the awkward moment he had with mama just hours ago. _

Link Larkin really was a special boy and she wasn't sure if it was possible to fall more in love with him but that's how she felt right now.

Edna interrupted her thoughts. "Tracy honey, we should be goin'." She smiled knowingly when she saw the look Link and Tracy exchanged at that moment. "I'll head outside…you say buh bye and come along now."

"'K, mama."

"And Link?"

"M'am?" Link looked up at Edna.

"Come over for dinner sometime, dear. I'll make something special for dessert. Tracy says you love peanut butter. I'm guessin' you like chocolate too."

"That I do," he nodded and flashed Edna Turnblad a charming smile. "Thank you, I'd love to." He looked at Tracy again and she felt a crazy rush go through her.

_Oh mama, I could hug you right now. Thank you._

Mrs. Turnblad left them and walked to the entrance of the department store.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Tracy asked Link.

"You can count on it." He nodded and then tilted his head slightly as he looked at her ensemble again. "It's a shame. A dress like that and high heels…I think it demands a dance. We should take it out for a spin sometime soon."

"_We_?" Tracy echoed.

"You, me…_we_" he replied.

Tracy couldn't believe her ears. "Well, you name the time and place…"

"And you wear _that dress_." He nodded to indicate her outfit.

"You're on." She said boldly. "'Night, Link." She turned slowly to walk away but felt a tug on her evening bag.

As she stopped and turned, Link's fingers closed around hers and he drew her back towards him, pulling her close…so close that she could smell the aftershave he wore and the familiar scent of hairspray. Her own hands grasped the fabric of his jacket so as not to lose her balance and fall to the floor in one unattractive heap.

She felt him touch her head lightly, felt him finger one of the flowers in her hair.

"Mama's waiting for me." She said nervously but his arm around her waist silenced that train of thought.

"I couldn't finish telling you earlier, but this shade of pink looks _amazing_ on you."

"I thought it looked too _shiny_." She mumbled.

"You look _beautiful_." The intensity in his baby blues just sent her pulse into overdrive.

He leaned closer and she felt his forehead against hers.

"Trace," He tenderly rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. "I could kiss you right now-"

"TRACY!" Edna Turnblad called from the entrance.

It was like coming down from a massive, on-top-of-the-world kind of high.

_Oh mama, you could have waited another minute._

"Coming, mama!" Tracy yelled her reply. She looked back at Link. "Sorry." She whispered softly.

"There's always tomorrow." He replied and before she could say anything he kissed her cheek gently, the warmth of his lips making her heart pound with massive _lub dubs_. Then he tapped her waist lightly and murmured: "Now scoot, before your mama decides to come over here and pound me."

It took a lot of strength and concentration to get her feet in gear to start walking away, but she managed…barely There was a spring in her step and just before she walked out the door she turned around and saw Link blowing her a kiss.

The old Tracy Turnblad would have died of embarrassment but not the new Tracy.

She closed her eyes, kissed the tips of her fingers and blew a kiss back at Link, feeling a rush of emotion for him.

And then her heart stopped for one amazing, truly magical moment.

Because Link Larkin looked up for a second as though waiting for something, reached out with one hand and caught that flying kiss like it was the most precious thing in the world. Then he smiled his heartbreakingly handsome smile at her.

_Oh Link, what are you doing to my heart?_

_Is it possible? Is it really possible? Tomorrow morning will all this be real?  
_

Link's smile and the scent of him still lingering on her skin told her 'yes'.

_And tomorrow is a brand new day...for me, for Link...for us..._

* * *

Hope you like it! 


End file.
